devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saftzie
__NOINDEX__ You'll probably have better luck contacting me at [[w:c:runescape:User:Saftzie|'the RuneScape wiki']]. This is an interwiki redirect. If you really prefer to leave a message here, please sign and date your entries by inserting '~~~~''' at the end.'' action=edit&section=new}} Start a new talk topic. Editing In the future please do not go ahead and edit one of my scripts without first proposing it on the talk page. While I do not mind improvements and suggestions I feel that they should be talked over before being implemented. らり牛ちゃん (talk) 05:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :# It's a wiki. :# Your name isn't anywhere on those scripts. : --Saftzie (talk) 06:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::# That still doesn't make it okay to add bits to it without giving people a chance to mull it over. Especially when what you are proposing could potentially be used on way more scripts than just the two you added it to. Turning individual scripts on and off, especially in the presence of load.php, is an interesting and neat idea that I would personally like to see added more often. ::# My current name is not on either of them no. However, it should be noted that I am Shining-Armor as to avoid confusion in the future, perhaps a list on my user page would be useful. :: Either way, like the idea of toggling scripts and would like to see it discussed more indepth to see if it is viable to add it to more scripts. :: らり牛ちゃん (talk) 06:46, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Script that pings users when their Private Messaged I think the title says it all (Cadopo32 (talk) 01:41, August 22, 2016 (UTC), : Board:Script Suggestions would be a better place to ask. Most scripts posted on this wiki are done by people who use them or, possibly, who find solving the problem interesting. --Saftzie (talk) 02:06, August 22, 2016 (UTC) poll Hello, how to write completely white in a poll? by default, the writing is black in ... and how to fix an image on a poll? I put a picture but it multiplies... Thanks!!! (DoffyTrebol2 (talk) 11:26, August 24, 2016 (UTC), : For image, do you mean the background image? To change the colors for all polls on the wiki, put something like the following in MediaWiki:Common.css. The #colors are hexadecimal red, green, blue components. Black is #000. White is #fff; Set whatever colors you like. /* change the text/background color for polls */ .ajax-poll { color: #fff; background-color: #444; } /* change the text/background color for poll buttons */ .ajax-poll input { color: #0ff; background-color: #700; } /* change the bar color for poll answers */ .ajax-poll .pollAnswerVotes div { background-color: #074; } /* change the text color for poll answers */ .ajax-poll .pollAnswerVotes span { color: #ffc; } : --Saftzie (talk) 17:38, August 24, 2016 (UTC) TZClock Can you make i18nfy to TZClock?--＊Lac＊(♪) 03:00, January 28, 2019 (UTC) TZclock Hey. If you're the author of the TZclock, is there a way to make the hour and minutes stuck on a specific time? Thanks, --PET (talk) 16:10, October 4, 2019 (UTC)